Abrasive articles, such as fixed abrasives, are used in various industries to abrade work pieces, such as by sanding, grinding, and polishing. Surface processing using abrasive articles spans a wide industrial scope from initial coarse material removal to high precision finishing and polishing of surfaces at a submicron level. Effective and efficient abrasion of workpiece surfaces, particularly metal and ceramic workpiece surfaces pose numerous processing challenges.
Therefore, there continues to be a demand for improved abrasive products and methods that can offer enhanced abrasive processing performance, efficiency, and improved surface quality.